SLEEPING What?
by NeKo Meow
Summary: Another interesting activity Kanayan forced the concours to participate. Really dreadful! His smile is not a good sign. Kahoko and you know who. Revising
1. Act I All Hail Kanayan!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own La Corda D'oro and the characters. It belongs to its rightful owner, Kure Yuki, and Koei._

* * *

~_**Sleeping What?**_~

_Another interesting activity Kanayan forced the concourse to participate. Really dreadful! His smile is not a good sign_…

* * *

**Act I. All Hail Kanayan!**

Concour participants all gathered in a music room where they usually use for their meeting. Azuma and his friend, Kazuki, occupied the table at the right side of the podium, while Len and Ryoutarou at the left side, and their kohai behind them with Kahoko. Apparently, they were waiting for their instructor, Mr. Hiroto Kanazawa, for their meeting to start.

"We've been waiting an hour now. Where's that old good-for-nothing man?" Ryoutarou, who stood from his seat, growled.

"Let's wait for more," Kahoko pleaded.

"You already said that before. We've been waiting an _**hour**_, Hino." Ryoutarou grunted, trying to keep his anger at bay as possible but he was failing miserably. He was furious.

"He's wasting our time," Len interrupted, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Ah—another fifteen minutes." Kahoko tried, doing her puppy eyes look but the man eventually ignored it. "Please." Kahoko beseeched.

Len gave a long tentative glance at her form with raised brow. As though telling her that it wouldn't affect him no matter what she does.

Kahoko sighed in defeat.

"_I should be practicing by now. Waste of time…_" Len whispered but it didn't skid on Ryoutarou's hearing range.

"Why don't you go now, Tsukimori?" Ryoutarou prodded.

"It was wrong of you to interfere with somebody's conversation."

"I'm not interfering anything, Ice Boy. I'm just giving you some words of _wisdom_. Since you're too _preoccupied_ with your practice, why don't you stay in the practice room instead?"

Len turned to his direction and glared. "I suppose, I'm not the one who _should_ stay in the practice room since I know that _somebody _might need it more than I am."

"Are you talking to me?" Ryoutarou balled his hand into fist.

"Well, who else could that be?"

Ryoutarou clenched his teeth and grabbed Len by the collar.

"No wonder the music is sloppy, the musician is thoughtless." Len kept on going.

Kazuki jumped from his chair and pushed himself in between the two. "W-wait! Calm down!" he shouted trying to loosen Ryoutarou's hand from Len's sleeves.

Kahoko came to help. "Tsuchiura-kun, stop it already. Tsukimori-kun!"

"I won't waste another time with this nonsense," Len dismissed after freeing himself from Ryoutarou's grip. He fixed his sleeves and grabbed his violin before he started to leave.

"Tsukimori-kun, can you wait for another minute? Kanazawa-sensei will be here soon." Kahoko tried to stop him.

"I-I need to go too. M-my mother would be worried. I-I'm sorry, everyone."

Kahoko turned to her kohai. "Shoko-chan? Kanazawa will be here soon."

"Hino, I guess, we have to go now. It's already late, that old man might have forgotten our meeting and already gone home." Ryoutarou held Kahoko's shoulder.

Kahoko gave up—she wanted to leave as well. They all decided to call it a day and finish this meeting tomorrow.

They gathered their things and prepared to go home when suddenly the door flew open.

"I'm very sorry, I'm late. Can you spare a little more time?" Kanazawa greeted between pants.

The concour participants plainly scowled at him. The reason was everything. One, forcing them to go in this meeting; two, making them wait for so long; and three, now it was already late and he wanted an extension.

"Where have you been?" Kazuki asked.

"It's not important anymore, can you all be seated and I'll explain everything, quickly," he reasoned. Apparently, he had got asleep and awoke late for their meeting. Of course, he wouldn't tell them about that little fact.

They took their seats with sighs and grunts. If the complied the faster they could go home afterward.

"Since you're all here…"

They gave him sharp glances again.

"Ok, obviously you're all here. The principal wants us to perform again for the school foundation."

"So what piece we will play?" Azuma asked.

"No, not actually just playing but all of you will act. Well, not all but some of you…will."

"Why do we need to act?" Len interrupted.

"Some, Tsukimori, **not all**. Did you understand?" Ryoutarou ridiculed.

"I understand what he said. You don't have to say it again. Or maybe you weren't able to understand thus you repeated it."

"Enough you two. We can't go farther if you keep on arguing. Anyway, where am I?"

"You're still there, Kanazuwa," Keiichi sleepily answered.

"It's Kanazawa!"

"Yeah, Kawazana."

"Hish." Kanazawa shook his head. "It'll be Sleeping Beauty. So who wants to volunteer?"

"What, that old fairy tale? Kazuki complained. "It's for kids, why do we have to do it?"

"The principal said that since the foundation is open for all, he assumed that a lot of young people would probably try to visit our school. Let us just say, it's a way to advertise Seiso."

"By role playing a stupid girly fairytale story?" Ryoutarou shot back.

"Hey, it's not stupid. It's cute!" Kahoko opposed looking at Shoko for back up.

The little kohai bowed her head and curtly nodded. Her face flushed.

"So who wants to volunteer?" Kanazawa reiterated but no one seemed to like to volunteer. "Ok, if you don't like, then let this _fish bowl_ do the deciding." Kanazawa shook the fish bowl he was holding when he got there and shoved it to them. "Pick one please."

All reluctantly and nervously pulled out a piece of paper inside the bowl—that would vary their respective roles. May it be good or bad or worse, it all depended on their luck now. Kanazawa went back to the podium and waited for them to read their giving roles. "I gave the other roles to the people who volunteered. I just separated the role of the main characters so that some of you will get it."

"Ah-uhm! Kaho-sempai," Shoko began, nudging her sempai to get her attention.

"What is it, Shoko-chan?" Kahoko responded.

"C-can we exchange paper, please!" She desperately muttered, shoving the paper to Kahoko despite that she wasn't answering yet.

Kahoko smiled, it was all right to exchange role since she wasn't able to read her role yet. "Okay, here." She gave the paper to Shoko.

"Are you all finished?

"What!"

Kanazawa gazed to whoever shouted. He smirked, knowing what expression the person bore. "Hino, I assume you got a very interesting role."

_Is this what I get for being kind? _Kahoko inwardly cry.

"So, can we know who you will portray?" Kanazawa began.

Kahoko wobbly stood. "Ah-ahm! P-p-princess Aurora…"

"Whoa, nice role! So, what about the others?" Kanazawa looked at the others expression.

Azuma was smiling, such evil lurking between those lips; Kazuki blushed, matching the crimson hair of Kahoko; Keiichi suddenly became wide-awake and appeared to be confused of his role. Ryoutarou gulped—anyone could have seen how pale he was, and there was Len who massaged his temples as if he carried all the problems in the world.

"The meeting is adjourned. The practice will start tomorrow…" Kanazawa turned and paused. "By the way, Hino. Sorry if I may frighten you, but have you kissed someone?"

"What?" Kahoko blushed. "A-Anou… not y-yet. Why are asking me this?"

Role playing Aurora was enough torture.

"Too bad, maybe Prince Philip would turn out to be your **first kiss**." He walked away.

* * *

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_Under revision. The other chapters would be revised soon._


	2. Act II I Will

**Act II. I Will 'Play' You.**

"You may leave now, it's getting quite late." Kanazawa muttered with his fake concern.

The others left hurriedly as it seemed that going home sounded more interesting than complaining about their given roles. However, as tenacious as he was, Len Tsukimori, stayed unyielding, attempting to ask for clarification of his true role. It was rather confusing…although Len knew what it was—in literal, of course. Nevertheless, was it the role that fate mockingly gave to him? Why do they need a role like that if Kanazawa was there to supervise?

"Kanazawa-sensei, can I have a word with you?" he politely prodded.

"Oi, Tsukimori. Why are you still here?"

"Going home can wait. I am here to ask you about my role. Are you kidding me?" he raised one delicate brow.

"How I wanted to make fun of you little one, but this time it's a serious matter. What did you find ridiculous Tsukimori?" Kanazawa asked. He glanced at the guy for a while before striding toward a vacant seat near the podium. He sat, placed his left foot on the other as his eyes trained over Len's direction.

"I'm aware there is no such a thing as _director _in the role playing. I never heard a character named Director. Who are you kidding, this is absurd."

"Oh! That's it? Be glad, my boy. You'll not act."

"And what am I supposed to do? Direct? I am well aware it is your jo—"

"Oh, you will direct the play, all right."

"Pardon?"

"Congratulation Tsukimori. Your directing talent will finally have its shine."

Kanazawa stood, trudging toward the cabinet before pulling one drawer and pulled something from it. He gave it to Tsukimori.

"Here is the plotline, you can go home now. We will have our meeting tomorrow, and I'll be giving their scripts as well. Read the plot for you to familiarize."

"W-wait!"

However, before Len could finish his protest, the man already pushed him away from him. Kanazawa closed the music room as he ignored Len.

Len sighed, massaging his temples before he opted to leave the issue behind. He still had another chance tomorrow to, again, _protest_ against his given role. It was absurd, very ridiculous. How could he able to use his music talent simply by staying at the corner directing the others.

Even though it was quite convenient to direct and order the other participants, Len found it as a nuisance. His lack of interest to the subject made it more difficult to accept. He would rather practice in playing his violin.

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Kahoko was walking toward their room when her two friends tackled her, arms securely tucked her immobile. Nao wrapped her arm around her neck while Mio looked at Kahoko.

"Is it true?" Mio immediately asked.

"What true?"

"The role playing and you'll role play Princess Aurora." Mio's eyes sparkled bright.

"Yeah, I suppose so. It was actually an accident, and it was not for me but…" _Stupid me for acting as a Good Samaritan._

"But, what?" Nao pried, tightening her grip around the girl.

"No, I mean, yes, I'm Princess Aurora."

Mio's earsplitting squeal responded. "Sugoi! You're going to kiss Prince Philip, who is he?"

Kahoko blushed after hearing the word _kiss. _What was so vital about that word? It was just a kiss, but Kahoko would always shiver whenever the thought bombarded her mind.

"It would be the start of the violin romance." Mio went on with another squeal. Their classmate looked at them, irritated.

"Shish...Mio, low your voice." Nao complained, sticking her forefinger in her ears for emphasis. "So ah…Kahoko is the kissing scene that important or they will let it with just a kiss on the cheek?" Nao asked.

"I—"

"Of course not, it would be the greatest scoop ever. They _**have**_ to kiss." interrupted by the voice from nowhere. The three looked at their backs and found Amou Nami eavesdropping.

"Nami…what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Kahoko, congrats with your part." Nami waved her hand and approached the group. "I'm very excited to see the ending," she ridiculed.

Kahoko's face blazed. "It's not just about the ending that mattered. Kanazawa said we will play a piece as well."

"About that, the old man said _**we **_have a meeting after class."

"_**We**_?"

"Ah! Yeah, forgot to tell you, I'm role playing Flora." Nami smiled. "I'm your very good fairy godmother, Briar Rose." Nami chuckled, calling Kahoko as Princess Aurora's pseudonym.

The bell rang before they could even finish their talk. Nami bade goodbye and for the last time teased Kahoko about the kissing part.

Her friend, Mio, seconded as she took all the taunting that day until the class ended.

Mio gave her a word of wisdom, which in turn Kahoko took note she would never do. "No way, Mio, knock it off."

"Come on Kahoko, I heard before that every time there is a role playing of Sleeping Beauty, the people who role played the main characters would surely be together in reality."

"It'll not happen to me, it's just a bunch of legends."

Kahoko tried to ignore her ranting friend as she walked to their supposed meeting.

"Especially the kissing part Kaho, whoever you've got to kiss with in the stage will be your partner in reality!" Kahoko heard Mio shouted.

_Sheesh, where did Mio get those legend things? I should find where, before she could say more ridiculous telltale. _

She was not paying any heed to her surrounding thus she accidentally hit something—or rather someone. She raised her head to find a person staring at her. "Hino, you're late. The meeting should have started ten minutes earlier."

"T-Tsukimori-kun, I'm so sor—" she paused. "Why did you become responsible for this meeting?"

"Well, Tsukimori will direct the whole play. So will you take a seat and I'll give you all your scripts and pieces to perform." Kanazawa butted.

Kahoko didn't argue more but sat silently beside her friend, Nami. She observed the other participants and realized that all she knew were joining the role-play. She gasped for a moment when she saw Kaji at the other side. "Kaji-kun, you volunteered?" she asked.

Instead of a cheerful smile, the lad nodded dismally. "Yeah, too bad I'm not portraying Prince Philip… but as you're so kind Father.

"I see. It isn't that bad, is it?"

"Not really." Kaji sighed. "Anyway, you make me proud."

"Huh?" Kahoko tilted her head and asked. What was he saying?

Kaji chuckled as he ran his fingers through his golden hair. "For having a beautiful daughter."

Kahoko shrank from her chair and looked away. "I-it's not."

"Enough with the talking," Kanazawa interrupted getting the papers on his table and gave it to the participants one by one.

"Yunoki as Maleficent…" he began, giving the paper to Azuma. In return, Azuma smiled, only Kahoko knew what was behind that smile. She knew—very — well that it wasn't a smile of gratitude or a smile of sheer contentment. She could only surmise that it was something evil and dark. And ever it was legal, he could have struggled the poor—quite innocent—teacher.

"Kaji as King Stefan…"

"Shoko as Merryweather, and Keiichi as Fauna." Kanazawa suppressed a laugh when he said it.

He turned to the others to give their roles.

"Amou…as Flora…King Hubert as…." Kanazawa laughed.

"Hey, what's wrong with my role, it's unfair you didn't make fun of the other's role."

Kanazawa stifled the chuckle left as he wiped his tears "Ok, Manami as King Hubert."

He turned to the remaining people who hadn't got their script yet. "King Stefan's queen shall be… I should make this _fish bowl _to decide more often."

"Just give it to me," the voice muttered with irritation.

"Calm down Kazuki, here. Queen. So girly Kazuki, I'm looking forward for the practice."

Kazuki snorted and grabbed his script.

"And for the main character. Let us give them a round of applause." Kanazawa muttered while clapping. "Huh? Oh Shoot." He turned to Len who was standing the whole time.

Len arched a brow "What?" he asked.

"Did you bring the plotline I gave to you?"

"Well of course not, I left it at home since it is not needed yet."

Kanazawa massaged his temple before sustaining. "I somehow mixed up Hino's script there."

_Stupid teacher. _"So, what should _you_ supposed to do now?" Len queried, emphasizing the word 'you' instead of 'we'.

"Later, will talk about that, for now…" He turned to Ryoutarou. "Here's the script Prince Philip."

Kazuki and Kaji looked at him with heated gazes. Why it should be him?

"That's enough for today, you may go home now and the real practice will start tomorrow morning.' Kanazawa said.

The others bade goodbye and left. Kahoko was going to follow her friends when Kanazawa stopped her.

"Hino, stay for a while, we need to talk."

"Ok," she said and went back to her seat.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Len asked, annoyed. He had to stay up late and lessened his practice simply to give time for this play. Any problem the role-playing might encounter he was the one to resolve it.

"Since the practice will start tomorrow, Hino needs to get her script for her to read it," Kanazawa answered and gazed at Kahoko.

"Hino, won't you mind fetching your script at the Tsukimori's?"

"Can I get it tomorrow?"

"It wouldn't be necessary, it is much better that you already know the lines by tomorrow." Kanazawa opposed.

Len massaged his sudden aching temples. "It's ok Hino, I'll just bring it to your house," he muttered.

Heat crawled up to her cheeks. She glanced at the ice-cube before talking. "No, it's ok. I can come with you instead. I suppose, you have a lot of things to do.'

"A lot…" Kanazawa whistled. "You better get going now, it's already late. Kahoko needs to go home safe too." Kanazawa grinned knowingly, as he secretly suggested that Len should be the gentleman he was and walk Kahoko home.

The two both bade their goodbyes and routed to the Tsukimori's resident.

When they got there, Len ushered her to wait for him in the living room.

"I'll get your script, you can take your seat while waiting for me," Len said.

Kahoko looked around; nothing had changed since her last visit when she returned his blazer. "Where are your parents?" she asked, not deliberately.

Len paused and glanced at her. "_**They were not here...**_"

* * *

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**Character:**_

_Princess Aurora/ Briar Rose:__** Kaho**_

_Prince Philip:__** Ryou**_

_King Stefan:__** Kaji**_

_Queen:__** Kazuki **_

_Flora:__** Amou**_

_Fauna:__** Keiichi**_

_Merryweather:__** Fuyuumi**_

_Maleficent:__** Azuma**_

_King Hubert:__** Manami**_

_Director: __**Len**_


	3. Act III Trophy Hurts

**Act III. Trophy Hurts**

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the script." Len didn't wait for Kahoko to look as he placed the script on the table.

"No, it's ok," she replied without even gazing back. Her attention was preoccupied upon the trophies Le—or perhaps his parents had won.

"I'll walk you home. You're mother must be worried," he started.

"No, actually she's with my aunt in the province and my sister is in her business trip."

"You're alone in your house?" Len asked.

"Hmn, it's ok if I got late," Kahoko responded without thinking.

Silence followed as realization hit her mind in full force. Kahoko flinched from her position and caused the shelf for the trophies to shake. A polished trophy fell and knocked her head hard. Her eyes turned blurry and all she could remember was darkness filled her surrounding as she fell limply in the carpet.

"Hino, are you alright?" he approached her.

Len examined her head but just to find a bulge on it. Len hissed. "Great, I have to tell mother about this stand. It's dangerous."

He lifted the girl—bridal way—in the guest room. Careful not to hurt her, he gently placed her over the wide bed. For a moment, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, causing Len to remain immobile.

He gulped at the sudden dryness of his throat. All he could sense was her steady breathing at the crook of his neck and as he could smell the girly perfume she used. The place became stifling. It felt eternity as smothering sensation was starting to engulf him.

When she let him go, he instinctively melted on his knees, staying within close distance as he breathed deep inhales. His eyes seized and drunk the sight of her serene façade. It looked like she was not in pain but rather in peaceful slumber.

His scrutiny met her lips, and as if entranced, his hand tersely raised to slake the plea to caress her soft skin. He leaned forward, nearer, and closer, to marvel the gentleness of her lips. In mere inch, he should have taken what he was unintentionally anticipating, nonetheless he backed away. Breathing became erratic as touches of sweat formed over his forehead. He exhaled, quelling the desire that consumed his sense of rationality. The girl was driving him insane!

He decided to go downstairs, get some icepack and relax as well. The atmosphere in the room became profound all of the sudden that he couldn't somehow breathe normally.

When he went back, the girl was still unconscious. He silently approached her as he aided the injury. Despite of the uncomfortable feeling within him, he still needed and has the responsibility to relieve her injury for further comfort.

~_**NeKo Meow**_~

"W-where am I?" she asked when she noticed a different surrounding.

She turned around for a better look in the place when her vision met the lad at her side. Len was leaning on the bed, sleeping and a melted icepack remained within his grasp.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

Her voice woke him up, rubbing his eyes before gazing at her, he responded. "I apologized for what had happened earlier."

"I-its ok, no one wanted that to happen."

"Does your head still hurt?"

Kahoko paused for a moment to feel any indication of pain. She shook her head as a confirmation. "No, not anymore…Tsukimori-kun what time is it?"

Len gazed at his watch and muttered. "Eleven in the evening."

"What? I have to go home now—"

"It won't be necessary." Len drew a tired sigh. He had been looking after the girl the whole time, and when he was starting to pull himself for a short nap, the girl woke him up. "I'll accompany you home tomorrow for you to prepare yourself but for now, you may use my mother's clothing."

He managed to collect some of his mother's previous clothes when he was calming himself earlier.

Kahoko nodded and grabbed the tailored clothes. _This is expensive! _Her eyes grew wide.

"Tsukimori-kun… have you been here since earlier?" she asked, somehow curious.

Len avoided her eyes. "I have to. I need to check if you're really fine."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to. I'm responsible for anything that might happen to you." He stood up and straightened his slightly crumpled shirt. "You have to take a rest. We need to wake up early."

~_**NeKo Meow**_~

Surely in the early morning, Kahoko heard a succession of knocks on the door. Mind still cloudy, she opened the door without even thinking what state she was by that time.

In that instance, Kahoko thought she saw him chuckling however once she blinked she saw his usual mask of indifference.

"You may need to wash your face first before going home," Len said a trace of mockery was present in his tone.

Kahoko pouted before closing the door. She washed her face and changed to her usual clothes before seeking for the lad.

When they got to the Hino's resident, Kahoko hurriedly went to prepare herself. Taking a shower and wearing another fresh uniform before approaching the lad downstairs. Though she wished she didn't see him.

He was impatiently standing, arms folded with a crumpled forehead.

"So-sorry, Tsukimori-kun," she apologized.

"Now we're late!" he muttered, grabbing her hand as he dragged her away.

Kahoko's face flamed red. His hand had the same coldness as before but the contact somehow gave tendrils of heat to run down to her veins.

"W-wait! D-do…you want…to eat breakfast…I c-can cook."

"No need Hino, the others must be waiting for us," he countered. He even was the one who locked the door before sustaining his towing.

They got in Seiso, enough to jog toward their practice area and for them to at least prepare. Len was right, the others were waiting for them and it seemed for a longer time. Kanazawa saw them and walked nearer.

"Where did you two go? And why are you together?" he asked. He trailed his sight at their joined hands. Nonetheless as soon those golden eyes reached it, they both unraveled their hands in haste.

"A-ah!" Kahoko stammered.

"I saw her walking thus I joined her. I apologize for I've kept you waiting, I did some _**errands." **_He secretly glared at the girl in which she recoiled in return.

"Oh! Well, let's start our practice, then." Kanazawa fanned his hand as if closing the topic.

Nami neared to Kahoko when Len left her. "My _instinct_ tells me there's something wrong. Is '_it_' right?" she whispered.

Kahoko lowered her head as though she hadn't heard her friend. She continued walking and greeted the others instead.

"G-Good morning, everyone!"

"Don't want to talk, huh? I'll know it soon." Nami smirked.

Their morning practice came to an end. It turned out fine although how they wished that Len was not their director. He simply made the easy acting hard. Perfection. That was what he sought but the participant hated this system.

Len and Kahoko unceremoniously went to the canteen, stomachs complaining to fill in. Too engaged in the starvation, they hadn't notice someone was following them.

"I'm very sorry for making us late." Kahoko began as she spun around to look at him.

"It can't be helped, it's already done," he responded.

"I know! I'll treat you since we skipped breakfast." Kahoko raised her hand to emphasize her intention.

Len looked at her and back at the corridor. "No, I can buy mine. You should focus on yourself instead." He walked away.

However, Kahoko kept their distance as near as possible. When they got there, few students crowded the canteen. Both individuals got their meals and went to sit. Kahoko followed Len and sat just before him.

She smiled and the lad responded with a nod.

They began to eat their seeming breakfast when suddenly, Mio and Nao moved toward Kahoko, worried etched on their faces.

"Kahoko, where have you been? We went to your house last night but it seemed that no one was there." Mio began, ignoring the lad in the process.

"Mio, I'm…ah—"

"Interesting." The voice said behind them.

They turned their head to discern the person. In some rate, Kahoko's shoulder shivered with Goosebumps as her heart wildly thumped as if something bad will happen. Something connected to chaos and it was _disaster_.

"What do you find interesting, Amou?" Nao asked.

"Hmm." Nami leaned forward on the table, looking back and forth at the two.

She brought her notebook and it appeared she was reviewing something.

"Went to school together," she began as she looked at the two. "If I'm not mistaking holding hands…"

Mio squealed with the freshly absorbed information.

"Tsukimori did some errands…"

"Kahoko caused him to be late…"

"Both skipped breakfast at the same time…"

"And Kahoko _**was not home last night**_…hmm!" Nami's eyes sparked with realization. "It seems that you're hiding something."


	4. Act IV Director's Cut

**Act IV. Director's Cut**

"Amou-san, that's ridiculous, I'm home last night,**" **Kahoko explained as she pirouetted on the floor to glance at her friends. "Mio, Nao, gomen, I haven't heard you last night. I guess, I'm kind of tired to notice."

She explained but it seemed Mio was not satisfied yet. She frowned petulantly and said, "Kahoko, all of the lights were off. We know you always turn on the lights whenever you're alone."

Kahoko shrank on her seat, secretly gazing at her lad companion for back up. However, Len ignored her as he sustained his business without batting his eyelashes. Never a guise of guilt decked on his face. It was Kahoko's entire fault, anyway. If she was not that slow they could have got to school early and no one would have questioned them.

"Is it possible that both of you were together?" Nami voiced with sheer eagerness. Her eyes blazed with renewed curiosity when her friend—as she observed—colored in a hue the same as a tomato. Furthermore, Nami watched with downright fascination how the lady shook her head in a rather vigorous manner, denying the allegation the journalist had accused.

"N-No-No! We're not, stop saying such word, it's not true!"

Mio did her squealing part while Nao rolled her eyes.

It seemed that Kahoko lost the sense of starvation in her system as she simply transfixed herself on her friends—and to the alibis she had yet to think and produce. "C-c-can we just forget about it? It was just a misunderstanding."

"Kahoko, you're not good at lying…"

_Heck, of course I'm not. _Kahoko mentally groaned. She couldn't possibly win in this fight alone. She needed a backup, and this back up should at least make some move to, somehow, alleviate the attention from her. Some seconds were enough; just make those girls leave her alone for the meantime.

Alas! The backup decided to leave her be in the direst situation. Kahoko frowned. "Wh-where are you going?" she asked.

With all the refinement he had, Len turned around. "I must say, class is far important than this senseless conversation. I'm going."

"Tsukimori-kun…." Kahoko whispered but the man distanced enough.

"So, Kahoko, is it true that Tsukimori and you_** are together**_?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko squealed, dragging a lot of attention of both departments.

Kahoko could hear their muttering in which she responded with a blush. She approached Nao and ducked behind her as if she could totally disappear by doing it.

"Amou-san…" Kahoko complained.

"We're not yet finish Hino…."

~_**NeKo Meow**_~

It was very tiresome day for Kahoko. Probably, the word exasperating fitted her feelings more. She was tired, and at the same time, irritated with the continuous tease and probing questions of either Mio or Nami. One time, she had wished that they were just all together instead and let the two pester her in joined force than alternation. Leaving her lacked of rest.

She could have been happy that it was practice time but the idea that Nami was still there was preventing her little joy.

Len was on his way to their practice, crumpled forehead indicated his frustration. At least, it wasn't just Kahoko who had a bad day.

Why it has to be him? He should be practicing instead of going there and waste his time directing the senseless play— was he always eloquently put it. He was on his way of turning around when a voice caught his attention and made him halt.

"_Kya, I really wanted to see what will happen in the play._"

"_Do you know about the legend of whoever plays in that stage?_"

"_Eeh! Really, there's another legend?_"

"_Yeah. I suppose, it was about the main characters. It was about the prince kissing the princess. They said that if the guy role playing the prince will get the chance to kiss the girl, they will end up together for real," _the other girl muttered.

Suddenly, Len's head ached. _Absurd beliefs._

"_Oh! I so envy the girl, the lad is a hottie, you know."_

The girl squealed_ "Yeah—"_

Len cleared his throat to end the _silly _discussion while he bore holes on those empty-headed women's forehead by glaring. "Will you mind? You're blocking the way."

The two girls solidified in their position in shock, however, fortunately, managed to move after some blinks of their eyes. What more might happen if they didn't move?

Len sustained his walk with a heavy head. _Stupid woman and their conversations._

"Oi, there you are Tsukimori. Let's continue our practice then." Kanazawa approached him, giving a hard tap at his back before going back to the others. "Good timing Tsukimori, we're on the part of the _**kissing**_ scene."

Len's impassive masked cracked a little as his eyes grew an inch bigger. "What?"

"Aren't you listening? I said it's time for the mushy-mushy."

Oh! How he wanted to knock the sense out of his sensei. The old man was using such imprudent word, Len couldn't even understand what that was, but he assumed it was something really _foolish_. "What did you say?"

"Whatever, people position!" Kanazawa clapped his hands.

"C-can we skip this part first." Kahoko came begging.

Kanazawa smiled at her, a sort of mischief flashing beneath his smile—or perhaps, he was smirking the whole time at all. "Hino, practice makes perfect."

"B-but."

"No buts, Hino," Nami whispered to her friend before turning around to look at their director. "Oi, _director_ 're needed here!" she winked.

Somehow, his feet stiffened as though invisible shackles restrained his movement. He couldn't move but just gaped at them with those flaring golden orbs of eyes.

Kanazawa called him again, but figuring he wasn't thinking of moving forward, approached him and dragged him toward his _director seat._

"It's about time." Kanazawa grunted and asked Len to begin the play.

Len only blinked and uttered a simple "Begin" with clenched teeth, and hands fisted into balls.

"Good luck, Hino." Nami smiled and situated in an available chair, readying her camera for a good focus.

Kahoko grunted but managed to follow. She lay on the bed…uncomfortably.

"I know you, I walked with you…once upon a dream," Ryoutaro began, approaching the seeming lifeless body of Kahoko lying in the makeshift bed.

He knelt. His face flushed with a mix of anticipation and tension. "The gleam in your eyes…I wanted to see," Ryoutarou muttered, stroking Kahoko's cheek with quivering fingers, gradually and quite hesitantly leaning forward to kiss her.

Kanazawa beside Len cooed in amusement attacking Len's shoulder in the process. Len glared at him and back at the scene he least wanted to see.

"_Kiss…kiss,_" Kanazawa sang.

Len's face darkened in every word.

"**Stop!**" he said and stood up.

Both protagonists distanced from each other and looked at him.

"Tsuchiura, you forgot your other lines, your voice was quivering, and your hands were shaking. Hino, you just need to lie on the bed, what is so difficult with it? You close your eyes tightly, how will people supposed to believe you're sleeping?" Len arched a brow.

"Oh! Well, that's Tsukimori." Kanazawa shrugged his shoulder and whistled about.

"Tsuchiura, you have to say _I know you_ twice, don't forget it." _Jeez this is bothersome. _Len massaged his temples and sat on his director's chair. "Sustain."

"Ah! Director, about the music practice—"

"Well, what are you still doing here? You have to practice the piece you will be performing…don't waste your time!" Len looked at his green headed senpai who looked kind of terrified from his indignation.

"Ah! Right! Director! Sir!" Kazuki tensely saluted and scurried as fast as he could.

"Oi, Tsukimori, relax, you're kind of grumpy today." Kanazawa ridiculed, in return earned a sample of Len's famous glare. "Oh! What am I talking… we're wasting time." Kanazawa nervously tittered. "Go Tsuchiura."

"I know you I walk—"

"You have to pause in that part," Len grumbled.

Ryoutarou gritted his teeth but went on. "I know you…I walk with yo—"

"Tsuchiura, it's past tense, _walked_," Len informed

Kahoko chuckled.

"Stop! Hino, stop chuckling!" Len complained.

Ryoutarou gazed at his partner.

"Oops! Sorry," she scratched her head.

"Again!" Len muttered.

Ryoutarou positioned himself in the first stand again, approaching the sleeping Kahoko when he heard another complain. "What is it now?"

"You're slouching."

"Who do you think wouldn't slouch if we keep on doing the same scene over and over again, aren't you tired? Well, we are."

"It's not my fault that your unskilled body can't do it right."

Ryoutarou's ear heated up, his nostril flared in indignation. "Will see Mr. Stickler, this **amateurish **person you're talking about is not that bad at all." Ryoutarou straightened his shirt and once more went to his first position.

"Whoa! Tsukimori you've done it! He looks rather determined now. Let see if those observant eyes of yours can see a single mistake on what he will do." Kanazawa whistled.

The first phase was perfect, mistakes was hardly seen. Len squinted his eyes but to no avail, he didn't see any blunders.

"Oh! Kissy, kissy, love this part, don't you think…." Kanazawa exclaimed.

Ryoutarou leaned forward, inch by inch his heart hammered in his ribs. The girl closed her eyes, trying to do her best to relax, and look sleeping.

Ryoutarou continued on leaning closer to her form. It seemed that her presence was pulling him closer to her, he couldn't resist. Her warm breath touched his cheeks, indicating how close they were by now. He went on, inch away from touching her lips.

Len hissed. "That's enough for the day!" he stood up.

"Shoot! Tsukimori, that's the cute part, you should have given me a chance to capture that." Nami stood as well.

Ryoutarou sat properly and glared at him.

"I thought you're tired? Well, as the director, I am quite responsible to anything might happen to you. We will continue this tomorrow."

"Oh! Well, it seems you're having fun directing this play Tsukimori," Kanazawa butted but hurriedly backed when the sharp glance reached him like daggers.

"Are you thinking what I was thinking, Tsukimori? Am I right?" Ryoutarou jumped from the staged and gazed at him.

"I know nothing of any sort what your dense head is processing," Len impassively replied.

"Oh! Really?"

Ryoutarou kept on. He knew that a word _jealousy _was behind and mixing heated concoction inside of the ice cube's mind, explaining the unusual grouchy behavior.

Len glared at him.

"Stop it already, we all are tired let's call this a day." Kanazawa interrupted once more. "Tsukimori, you still have a lot of things to do, don't tire yourself."

~_**NeKo Meow**_~

"Kanazawa-sensei, what are you still doing here?"

"Oi, Hino, same to you. I'm going home, will you mind telling Tsukimori I'll be leaving now," Kanazawa responded.

"Huh! He's still here?"

"Yeah, as the director he has some paperwork to do. I _**kindly**_ helped him but I have to go now, do inform him." Kanazawa paused. "He's on the assembly room. Thanks."

She was going to refuse but her sensei didn't give her a chance as he dashed away as though fearing of getting caught. She cursed herself for being such a slowpoke.

"Tsukimori-kun, Kanazawa said he's going home n—" she paused. _Great, no wonder he asked me._

She approached the lad.

~_**NeKo Meow**_~


	5. Act V Kissing Issue

**Act V. Kissing Issue**

"Tsukimori-kun, Kanazawa said he's going home n—" she paused. _Great, no wonder he asked me._

She approached the lad.

"Tsukimori-kun, Kanazawa said—" Kahoko grunted, he wouldn't listen anyway.

She paused in front of the dozing lad as she chuckled. "Oh! He looks so cute when sleeping."

Having the urge to touch his cheek, Kahoko done it artlessly. "Tsukimori-kun…" she nudged his cheek.

The lad didn't move, only the furrowing of his brows indicated he was displeased.

"Tsukimori-kun, wake up…you're gonna be_** late**_…"

She suppressed the tangible amusement by covering her gaping mouth as she watched in amusement when the lad stirred from his dreamland, surprised.

"W-what?" his voice was hoarse.

"Just kidding," Kahoko explained. "Kanazawa-sensei already left—"

"What?" he said again as though it was the only word he knew.

Kahoko exhaled. "I said…Kanazawa already le—"

"That old man! Why did he leave?"

"He said, he already helped you enough. You can do your works on yourself now."

Len hissed in frustration. "It's not mine! It's his! I'm only helping him for the time being."

"Oops…I'm sorry I didn't know."

Len shook his head and exhaled. "It can't be helped. I'll have to finish this…" he paused. "If you don't mind you can leave now."

"I can help you."

"No! Your _clumsiness_ will simply slow everything. I can do this on my own."

"Promise I won't be a burden, it's my fault after all since I let Kanazawa leave."

"It's no one's fault and I still believe you're a burden to me, so go," Len responded, nonchalant.

"Hmh!" Kahoko pouted. "Or I could just organize the papers then."

"You will not touch any papers or anything in this room." he glared. "If you, again, hurt yourself I won't be hesitant to leave you this time."

"Am I that clumsy?" Kahoko rolled her eyes. "I suppose I'll sit in the corner instead until you finished."

"I—"

"I won't get hurt by sitting."

Len grunted. He wouldn't win at any rate. Glaring eyes remained locked at her form. Time to time, the lad would avert his stares to look at his works and back to the certain girl once more as if for fear that she would disappear and do…well, clumsy things. They did the routine for an hour. Len got up from his seat, arranged the documents and put it at a brown envelop.

"Let's go," He icily said.

She flinched and gazed back. She didn't have the time to ask as the guy left her behind, walking some distance from her. She had to increase her strides just to equal the distance he had already taken. In a minute, she was now behind him.

"What are those documents for?" she asked, peering from behind his back.

Len didn't look back but kept his gaze toward the hallway. "It's for the program in the foundation."

"I see." Kahoko nodded.

"Anyway," Len inhaled, "this must be quite sudden, but I assume, that the least, I should _thank you_ for waiting."

Kahoko's face suddenly burned. She bowed her head. "It's n-nothing."

~_**NeKo Meow**_~

_Sleeping Beauty Legend? _

_A person who will kiss someone in the stage will be together._

It was the second week of their practice. Kazuki went to the practice area with a sullen air hugging his slouching form. His head bowed tediously as though half of his life was taken away by an unknown creature when he was sleeping. Certain information reached him earlier and filled stressful thoughts inside his head.

"What if Kaho…" he halted, he shouldn't be thinking about it. He had more problems to face

His stare dropped to his hand, looking such distasted at his future costume. "Why it doesn't fit? I'm certain it's my size when I wear it before."

"Hihara-san?"

Kazuki recoiled, turning his whole body to where the voice came.

"K-Kaho-chan."

"What are you doing here, Hihara-san?"

Kazuki tried to hide the dress however the girl already laid an eye on it.

"Oh! Is that your costume? Can I see it?"

"Y-yeah…it's mine…though I need to repair it first." He looked away "It's kinda small. I suppose, I gained weight lately."

Kahoko nodded understandably. "Can I help you? I know how to sew and I don't have anything to do this time."

Kazuki bobbed his head. "Thank you." He beamed at her.

"It's ok…we need to help each other." Kahoko smiled back.

_Sleeping Beauty Legend? _

_A person who will kiss someone in the stage will be together._

An ample of thoughts weaved on Kazuki's brain. He flushed, realizing that they _were _at the side of the stage. _What if? _He trailed his sight at her…at her lips.

The girl kept on talking about how excited and how nervous she was for their play. It seemed Kazuki turned deaf, he only gawked at the predicament of his mind, never hearing any thought the girl was sharing.

"Hihara-san, are you listening? I said you can try it now." Kahoko cracked the silence.

Kazuki snapped, breaking his stare at her, before mentally collecting himself. "O-Okay, Ka-Kaho-chan, thanks again." He grabbed the clothes and left.

"What's wrong with him?"

Kahoko shrugged her shoulder and roamed around toward the dressing room. Perhaps she could find someone to help with.

"Hino?"

Kahoko spun around, cursing herself for actually going there. "Sorry if I disturbed you, Yunoki-san. I'll be going now."

Azuma's dark smile flashed, closing the gap between them as Kahoko found herself pinned over the wall with a larger form blocking her view.

"Y-Yunoki-san…what are you doing?"

"Kahoko, do you believe in _legends?_"

Kahoko's eyes grew wider. Was he talking about the sleeping beauty legend? The kiss! Realizing it could possibly go there, Kahoko shut her eyes tight in apprehension. Fear crawled through her skin like droplets of cold water. "P-Please…let me go…" she struggled but his hold on her wrists simply tightened in her every struggle. He leaned closer.

"Too bad, this is not anything like the stage, so whatever I'll do would be nothing. Why don't we wait for the play?" He smirked. "Sweetie."

"L-let me go."

Azuma kept his ominous smile. "As you wish Princess Aurora." He let go of her hands and drew his hand upward to encase her burning cheek. He leaned closer, enough to deeply stare on her frightened eyes. "Break a leg…" he murmured before backing away and leaving.

_How can he stand doing that!_ Kahoko grumbled after calming her raging heart. She left the room afterwards.

She went to their classroom and simply opted to wait for another practice session by this afternoon. It was still quite early, thus she just used her free time talking to her friends.

~_**NeKo Meow**_~

That afternoon, Ryoutaro fetched her from her room to tell her that they were going to start the practice. Kahoko bade goodbye to her friends, as she and Ryoutaro ventured toward their practice area.

When they reached the stage the others looked at them.

"Princess, you're here." Kaji approached them grabbing the girl's hand.

Kahoko flinched a bit. "H-hello, Kaji-kun," she replied.

Kaji smiled, bringing her hand toward his lips. However, the girl had something more in mind as she whisked her hand free and moved toward Kanazawa with an excuse, "Ah-I'm sorry Kanazawa is calling us."

She sighed silently and watched a certain lad at the corner of her eyes. When the person noticed her, he raised a brow asking what it was.

She shook her head, flushing. "N-nothing."

"Hino-san, do you by chance believe what the other's talking about?" Kaji interrupted, jogging toward her.

Kahoko tipped her head to him. "N-No, I'm not… it's just an absurd belief and nothing more." _Am I?_

"I see," Kaji responded, relief.

Kanazawa called them for the second time. The three bobbed, went to their usual post and started their practice from the beginning.

Fortunately, after some time of pleading, they didn't practice the latter scene since it was already time to go home.

"At last we're finished. I can't wait to go home." Kazuki exclaimed.

The others said their goodbyes and left. Kahoko, who in no doubt the slow one of the group, was left behind.

"Where are they?" she pouted.

"Hino, what are you still doing here?"

"Tsuchiura-kun!" she averted his eyes, trying to distance from him. "I-I'm on my way home now, Mio and Nao must be waiting for me."

"Are you alright?"

She tried to look. "I'm fine, why did you ask?"

"It's just, you're avoiding us earlier."

"I did not."

"Well, I guess you didn't but when we're on stage you keep on avoiding us. Is it true that you really believe in that legend?" Ryoutarou asked, serious at first but let it ended in a light question.

Kahoko flushed. "People are talking about it the whole time. Perhaps, I've been affected by it...somehow," she confessed.

Ryoutarou laughed, moving forward however the girl stepped back. Ryoutarou paused. "Are you feeling uncomfortable because of it?"

Kahoko remained soundless and nodded.

"You really are funny, Hino." Ryoutarou smiled. "It's your choice if you'll believe it or not."

"I'm sorry. It is certainly affecting our practice."

Ryoutarou resumed his walked, the girl didn't move though. He fluffed her hair. "It'll be fine. Let's just do our best, we still have five days. Just relax and think it's just like the recitals."

Kahoko smiled. "I won't forget that."

"As your prince, I will protect you, Princess Aurora," Ryoutarou ridiculed.

Kahoko chuckled. "Thanks, Tsuchiura-kun."

"For you, I will," he said and mumbled, "Despite that I won't always be your _prince_."

Kahoko looked at him. "Did you say something?"

"No it's nothing, let's go. You friends might be waiting."

"Gah! I forgot."

~_**NeKo Meow**_~

_Noting how disappointed Stefan and his queen would be, the fairies decided to put the entire castle to sleep. They began covering the castle in fairy dust and everyone began to sleep. _The narrator went on.

"How slow you are, you need to go to the stage already."

"Sorry Tsukimori-kun…this dress is so heavy, I can't move."

Len grunted and held her hand. "Come on." He ushered her at the backstage.

When they got there, Len freed her hand hesitantly as he clenched his fist. It would be the start of his nightmare…the start of the last scene. Why those capricious students' murmurs did affect him so much?

He exhaled. "Hino."

"What is it?"

Len heaved another sigh, pacing toward her. He paused, looking downward to see her eyes.

Kahoko looked aloft since the lad had an obvious discrepancy with her height. "Is something wro—" she paused when the lad leaned forward.


	6. Act VI Let The Play Begin

**Act VI. Let The Play Begin**

"Gosh! My heart is going crazy…I don't know if I could still make it!" Kahoko stammered. Her hands shook so much she couldn't somehow control it and as though Len's aura covered the whole place, it was freezing.

"Come on Kahoko, it's just a play. And it's not your turn yet."

"Amou-san! Aren't you nervous? They're staring at us."

"It's nothing. So, what if they're looking? That is what they are supposed to do. Audience duh!" Nami chuckled "Hino, you've performed in front of them before, don't fret."

Kahoko grunted. Her friend was merely full of confidence she couldn't cope. She decided to distance to calm instead.

"My hands are shaking…why? I've performed before but not like th—"

"Gaaah! What will I do to _you_!" one voice trailed hers.

It seemed it was coming inside the dressing room, Kahoko unthinkably rushed toward it and tried to appease the distress whoever in there was undergoing.

"Is something the maw….oh! Shoot! What happened?" she gasped.

"Kaho-chan, what will I do now!" Kazuki whined.

"It looks like a bird nest."

"Kaho-chan!"

Kahoko chuckled, forgetting all about the stage fright she had been feeling.

"I'm trying to use those things since Amou told me to prepare already." Kazuki pointed at the offender of hair equipment lying innocently on the shelf. "I somehow panic and I dunno what to do. This iron thingy burned my hair."

Kahoko's chuckle grew louder. "Sorry, Hihara-san." She wiped her tears. "You shouldn't use it that long it will make your hair look frizzy…well like now."

"What will I do? The play will start soon."

"Don't worry Hihara-san, I'll help you." The girl approached him.

Kahoko grabbed the comb and started aiding his frizzy hair. "Huh!"

Kazuki glanced sideways. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing. It's just that your hair is soft."

"T-thanks, I guess." His face glowed as he lowered his head, attempting to hide it.

Kahoko chuckled once more. "It is."

Her fingers were gentle over his hair. If it wasn't for the play Kazuki wouldn't want to stop her but a knock on the door hauled him out from his trance and ended the sweet fantasy he had.

"Hihara-san, get ready, it'll be our time now." The voice informed.

Kazuki hesitantly looked at the mirror. Satisfied, he glanced at Kahoko with specs of gratitude within the depth of his eyes. "Thanks, Kaho-chan!"

Kahoko smiled back. "You're welcome, Hihara-san, good luck."

The lad nodded before he left.

The curtain opened as the play started smoothly in accord with Three Romance No.2 of Schumann playing gracefully by Shoko.

Spot light radiated the characters, showing their action above the stage, Kazuki with Kaji, the two fairies beside Shoko and some extras to make it more real.

The music halted to its end; one by one the fairies went nearer to the seeming baby.

Nami stood above the two, giving her wish. _"Little one, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."_

Keiichi sleepily marched. A long pause trailed until Kanazawa murmured Keiichi's dialogue. He blinked first. _"Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song."_

Two girls behind him gasped in relief. Shoko exhaled before she turned to give the final wish.

"_Princess…my gift sh—"_

Smoke filled the stage, trailed by silence but not long after, broke in loud squeals as the fog diminished.

A fine fairy, stood tall in the center, Maleficent was the name. As he flipped his hair backward, more squeals echoed around the place.

They started to argue up until the evil Maleficent gave his wish.

"_Oh! Listen very well! The princess shall indeed grow in elegance and magnificence, dearly loved by all. __**But**__…before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and __**die**__."_ Azuma made his voice louder.

Awes were heard as their _Perfect_ _Prince of Seiso_ managed to portray his role very well. Arguments continued and ended when Maleficent took his leave.

Shoko stepped forward _"Sweet princess, the gift I shall give. Not in death but just in sleep and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss… the spell shall break."_

There was a vast number of young people filled the audience; they all clapped their hands as the curtain gradually closed.

_Sixteen years passed. The three fairies raised the princess in secret, changing her name to Briar Rose to hide her from Maleficent. _

"Hino it's your turn, get going…" Kanazawa motioned sideways. "Tsuchiura, you as well."

The two nodded, walked to the stage and prepared themselves before the curtain opened.

Kahoko began to play Gabriel Faure's Fantasie Op 79. Moments later piano playing joined her music.

"_Oh!"_ Kahoko stopped playing as she acted her role.

She turned around and tried to run off but Ryoutarou moved and held her hand.

"_I didn't mean to frighten you."_

Kahoko gazed at him. She shook her head. _"No, it's just that…you're a—"_

"_A stranger?"_

Kahoko nodded.

"_Don't you remember? We've met before…_" he averted his eyes, pink hued on his cheeks as he became stiff.

Kahoko noticed his discomfort; she held his hand as well. He looked back.

"_W-we?"_ she acted.

Holding her hand drove away the nervousness, Ryoutarou softened his look. _"Once upon a dream…" _he muttered.

Two pairs of eyes peeked at the back stage.

"I couldn't believe what I'm seeing," Nami commented eyes fixed at the two. "Tsuchiura is a good actor, isn't he?"

"Certainly he is, though I doubt that he's actually acting…" Kanazawa scratched his chin as if thinking. "Too good to be true."

"I agree! It seems it's not Prince Philip whom we're watching but somehow the Tsuchiura we all know…hmm."

"Enough! Why don't you occupy yourself on your task instead," Len interrupted at the side.

"Oh! Tsukimori, try watching it for yourself," Nami mocked.

"No, I don't have to, it's finish." Len averted her stare. "Fuyuumi it's your turn."

Poor girl, she had grabbed the attention of the furious ice man. "Y-yes…" she stammered, bumping at Kahoko when she went out.

"Oh! At last I'm finish." Kahoko sighed.

"Not yet… after them it's your turn again, be prepared." Len informed.

Kahoko wasn't able to gasp another sigh when the curtain closed again. It appeared it was her turn now.

She ran at the stage, approaching Ryoutarou. The lad smiled and muttered a simple good luck before joining the others on cue.

Kahoko together with Azuma acted their role. Voice coming from the three fairies heard in the stage but only the two were visible.

_In a flash of light, Aurora touches the spindle. In unison, the fairies appear in the door. _The narrator muttered simultaneous to the closing curtain.

"Kaho, that's great. Let's change your clothes," Nami approached her.

"Wait…"

She glanced at Len but just to get a _duh _look.

"Make it faster, it's still your turn." He raised one brow before occupying his attention to the others, rather reprimanding the staff for being sluggish.

Kahoko nodded. "Nami, let's go."

Both girls went to the dressing room to let Kahoko change.

Minutes later, neither of them approached the backstage. Len's forehead started to crumple.

Noticing his expression, Azuma smirked. "I'll go find her." He volunteered.

Len massaged his temples "That's not necessary, you still have a role to perform, I'll look for them."

"You're needed here as well, you're the director."

"I'm aware of that and as the director I took responsibility of everything. You may wait here sempai." Len walked away.

A light frown sketched on Azuma's lips.

At the dressing room, Nami stalled at the door. "Uhm…Kaho, I'll be going, I suppose it's my turn already."

"Hmm, ok. I'll be there soon."

Nami started walking but stopped abruptly when Len approached her with a glare. "Hello!" she kidded.

"Don't hello me, where's Hino?"

"Oh! There. Don't worry, Tsukimori. She will be with the good hands after this play."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Come on, don't act so innocent. I know you know about this legend." She smiled. "Good luck!" she tapped his shoulder before leaving.

He tried to ignore it but the word kept on coming back. Twirling in his head as if an invisible voice trying to mock and test his sense of reasoning. He mentally shook his head before knocking at the door. "Hi—"

Kahoko opened the door, surprised when she saw someone else. "Tsukimori-kun, what are you doing here?"

"It's almost your turn." He walked but stopped as he noticed her slowness. "How slow you are, you need to go to the stage already."

"Sorry Tsukimori-kun, this dress is so heavy, I can't move."

Len grunted and held her hand. "Come on." He ushered her at the backstage.

Why those capricious students' murmurs did affect him so much? In addition, why Amou's statement worsened his mind's predicament?

He exhaled. "Hino." Now or Never.

"What is it?"

Len heaved another sigh, pacing toward her. He paused, looking downward to see her eyes.

Kahoko looked aloft since the lad had an obvious discrepancy with her height. "Is something wro—" she trailed off when the lad leaned forward.

Her glowing cheeks fairly matched her hair. "T-Tsukimori-kun?" she brought her hand over her forehead where his lips touched.

"Oi! You two what are you still doing there? Hino, it's already our turn."

Len distanced from her, not availing to look in her eyes.

When they reached the said informant, he gave Len a glare before turning to face the lady.

"Let's go, Hino," he said to the girl before turning his attention to Len. "Very funny, Tsukimori."

They went to their respective places. Narrator began her narration.

_With aloud shriek Maleficent dies and her magic forest dissolves. _

"W-wait!" Nami muttered, silencing them. "Kahoko forgot her rose."

"This is obnoxious, what's got into you." Len glared, grabbing the rose forcefully from Nami's hand. Fortunately, the curtain was still close as Len wordlessly went toward Kahoko to give the rose.

He scowled when he saw Ryoutarou.

"Hino, you forgot the rose. How clumsy of yo—"

"Hey, stop scolding her. We don't have time for that, "Ryoutarou cut.

"And I don't have time for you either," Len muttered scowling at Ryoutarou.

"Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko sat up.

Len gazed at her. "Stay there," he instructed quite annoyed.

"Why are you so furious?" Ryoutarou mocked. "Is it because you really wanted to play this role or I somehow disturb you earlier? Though, you should really be mad at me because I did it in purpose."

"None of what you have said."

"Oh! Really, so what is it all about? Are you that prideful to admit that—"

"Enough!"

"What taking him so long?" Kanazawa asked to the others.

All of them shrugged as Kazuki decided to peek to know what was taking their director long. "Shoot! I guess, the two are fighting." he glanced at the others.

Kanazawa scratched his head. "Hihara, mind stopping them? The scene will start soon."

"Ok!" Kazuki saluted before running to fetch their director.

"Tsukimori! Kanayan said it'll start soo—"

Both boys looked at him though just to find their sempai kissing the floor, feet tangled with the ropes in which when they traced the rope, it was actually…

"_The fairies lead Phil—"_The narrator paused…and short buzz heard in the whole place. Azuma, the seeming prince of all, grabbed the microphone from the speechless—and quite surprised—narrator.

"The fairies lead Phillip through the sleeping castle to Aurora but it seems another prince find his way first…"

_Silenced followed…_

The said two princes taken by surprise.

Azuma smirked, fluffing his hair backward before whispering. "I do what please me." _This is for being so condescending …Tsukimori._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the 'Sleeping Beauty' Dialogues. [Those in Italics in the scenes]_


	7. Act VII When You're Cold You're Hot

**Act. VII. When You're Cold You're Hot.**

Wide scene of viewers met their eyes. The curtain opened and they were on the verge of role playing once more.

The characters stilled, didn't know what to do until darkness loomed the place. Two pairs of hands snatched Len's blazer.

"Hey!"

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"Sshhh. Hino, stay there, we need to do something first," the voice whispered. "Kanayan let's go."

"Amou-san? Kanazawa-sensei?" Kahoko murmured.

"Hey! Give me back my scarf." Len complained yet again. "My shoes!"

"Amou-san, what are you doing?" Kahoko started to feel anxious.

Ripping of buttons as it toppled down on the soundless stage responded. "Do you know how much it worth, Amou?"

"Come on Tsukimori, you're too rich you can buy another sleeves."

"What on earth, Kanazawa-sensei what are you putting in my hair!"

"To make it look cooler, kiddo." Kanazawa messed his hair.

"Hey! I can do this on my own." Len complained as Nami tried to tuck his shirt.

"As if I'm going to do something to you." Nami snickered.

"Hey, you two. If you want to assault that ice boy can you do it later," Ryoutarou kidded, enjoying his view of the ice boy's disgrace.

"Shut up—ow!" a thing clipped at the side of his ear. "What is it?" Len growled

"I borrowed it from Kaji," Nami muttered.

"Here's the boots." Kanazawa came running. He was also the one to put it on Len's feet.

"Scarf? Earrings? Folded the sleeves?" Kanazawa asked.

"All done." Nami mentally checked, forcing the lad to hold a sword.

"Let's get going." Kanazawa gathered Len's other article of clothing, and scampered toward the back stage.

"You know, I **do not act**." Len opposed.

"Show what you got, Tsukimori. After this, more raging fan girls will devour you." Nami chuckled evilly as she followed suit Kanazawa.

"W-wha—" he wasn't able to finish his word as the light flashed.

Deafening squeal wavered through the place. Another prince met the audience's watch.

Some blue tresses brushed upward in a mess, shirt which was formerly all neat was in a chaos. Half of it was unbuttoned availing some see through to his chest, sleeves folded up until his elbow. ..And earring added to his feature. He looked disheveled. Wildly handsome.

"Kya! Is that Tsukimori?" some of his girl classmates squealed.

"Perfect!' Nami boasted, tapping Kanazawa's shoulder.

"It's all because of our artistic creation." The old man agreed, grinning. "Anyway, let the play begin." he transferred his gaze to Azuma "Yunoki, you're in charge in narration now."

_The battle is not yet over as both princes have to assess in whom shall be the princess true intended. _

"It looks like we don't have a choice but to act all the way." Ryoutarou unsheathed his sword.

"It can't be helped then," Len replied, glared at the backstage in secret. _I'll deal with you later. Stupid people, I already said I don't act. _

Kanazawa and Nami shivered. "I sense something will happen later." Kanazawa informed.

The two started fighting, quite not acting but, apparently, really fighting.

"Don't bring that issue this time." Len dodged Ryoutarou's attack.

"Why are you so furious whenever it is being opened? Why don't you admit it to yourself?" Ryoutarou attacked. "Tsukimori, I'm talking to you and not whomever prince." he lowered his voice thus only them, on the stage, could hear it.

Len paused staring at his serious expression.

"Tell me…" Ryoutarou went on "Do you like _her?_" he managed to discard Len's sword.

_Do I like her? _Len sank in his thoughts.

_**Are you thinking what I'm thinking Tsukimori? Am I right?**_

"_Am I jealous?"_

_**Come on, don't act so innocent. I know you know about this legend…**_

"_I do not act…Do I? Why am I doing all of this?__ Is it because…__"_

"You should not be spacing out in the middle of the fight."

Len grabbed the forgotten shield at the side. "She…" he said, grabbing his sword once again. "She is the only girl I think about…"

"She occupies most of my time."

"_She must be the clumsiest girl around but still…I can't even give a single reason to dislike her…because…because._" He mumbled. "**I like her!**"

Somehow the girl's heart halted, she tried to peek but a reprimand coming from Kanazawa stopped her.

"It's about time." Ryoutarou straightened his back. "Let take this seriously, then."

Audience watched in amazement as how good the two were. Either one didn't wish to quit, up until the long moment as exhaustion crawled to their awareness.

Len tackled Ryoutarou, aiming him to fall and tripped over the shield. He pointed the sword at him, grasping for air, and inch by inch stepping backward as though looking for a place to lean on.

"Hey Kanayan, did you grab Len's other shoe?"

"I thought you did?"

"No—"

_The prince slowly walks towards her and—_

Len turned around. "This is bothersom—" he stepped over something making his foot glided backward and lost his footing.

"Oh, Shoot! I think I found the shoe—" Nami cooed.

Awes echoed in the place.

Kahoko opened her eyes in start as she felt warm lips pressed against hers. Her heart hammered in her ribs, in unison of her glowing face as she distinguished who owned it.

He moved away. "I'm sor—ry."

She sat, surprise engraved on her face but stare kept to his. "Tsu—" she paused, realizing they were still on. "P-Prince." She acted her role.

Len mindlessly brought his hand over her cheek, caressing it lightly. He leaned closer.

"Sorry to intrude…but curtain call." One hand pulled Len away. It seemed that they didn't notice that the curtain was closed already. Kanazawa grinned. "Is the play not enough? You can do it la—"

Len shoved the rose in his mouth.

"Hey! I'm still your sensei, don't forget that." Kanazawa spat.

"For bringing me to embarrassment," Len glared; face unusually hued with pink shade. "I already said that I do not act."

"Hush, I know you had fun." Kanazawa snickered. "I never thought you're that _**aggressive… **__well, diving like that_. You should have waited for the narrator to finish, at least."

"It's not!" the pair muttered.

Kahoko's face flushed more. "A-ah…I think you should stop now, Kanazawa sensei."

Len grunted. "Enough, Hino you still has piece to perform." He grabbed the papers from Kanazawa while removing the earring on his ear. He pivoted to Nami. "Where's my clothes."

"We throw it away."

"What?"

"Just kidding, in the dressing room, you can change there."

For the last time, Len eyes narrowed into the sharpest glare he could muster. Pouring all his resentment in one stare over the two imps who brought him, to what he believed as embarrassment. However, deep inside him, pride might have hindered him to accept, he did have fun there. He did feel happy he was able to act…no, not act, most probably, the fact he was able to be with her on the stage.

"That fool, is he seriously trying to injure me?"

"Tsuchiura, are you all right?"

Ryoutarou glanced back, rubbing his right arm. "I'm fine…I just accidentally tripped."

"Oh! You run over an angry bull, aren't you?" Nami laughed.

"Sure did."

"Ssshhh…" Azuma silenced them. "It's Hino's turn to perform."

They all hushed and listen to her music. The precision of notes by notes echoed the place. Audience chatters halted as the music flowed endlessly.

The role playing ended, audience took their leave with their satisfied look, chattering regarding how good the concours was. But most of all, the two princes stood above.

"Let's go, Hino!" Nami voiced.

The girl glanced at her and back at the deserted seats. "I'm coming."

She turned around "Ow!"

"I'm sorry," they both muttered.

"Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko gaped at him. Tsukimori Len wearing a simple shirt and hair still on a mess was quite… how to put it? Unacceptable to his norm?

Though he hadn't had an option as a certain imp girl ripped all the buttons in his sleeves thus he borrowed Kazuki's spare shirt instead.

Kahoko continued on openly gaping, and wondering the unusual look served in an _ordinary_ _platter_ for her.

"What?"

Kahoko blinked. "No. I mean, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm looking for my shoe," He whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'm looking for my shoe!"

Kahoko chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. Kanazawa-sensei put it at the backstage. Tsukimori-kun, what did you do to him for messing with you that much?"

"I believe I didn't do anything ill. So won't you mind telling me where that old man put my shoe?"

"Ah, sure." She paused. "Ah, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hn?"

"About earlier…in the play."

"It's an accident...thing that should not be reminded."

"R-right, accident…_and as well with what you said._" Kahoko murmured to herself. _I shouldn't be thinking about it. He is just saying his dialogue back then. He intended it for Princess Aurora and not… to me. _Kahoko sighed.

"Hino, do you by chance believe in the legend?"

Kahoko stepped backward. "M-me? I-I guess but..." She waved her hands. "It was legend, nothing more but a tale. It won't happen." _Surely it won't._

She sighed. "Tsukimori-kun, how about you? Do you believe in the legend?" she tried.

He remained immobile. "I don't."

Kahoko cracked a wry chuckle. "This is ridiculous, I'm sorry for asking—"

"I don't know." Len looked away. "I don't know why this stupid legend affects me so much."

"Tsukimori-kun?"

Len gazed back, pacing toward her

"Do you think the legend is true?"

He shook his head. "You have your own choice, Hino." He brought his hand up to her cheek.

She curled her hand at his, preventing him to turn away.

Words hadn't drawn out but they let their gaze do the talking. Kahoko reached for him, giving him a faint kiss on the lips. "I already did."

Len blinked. Did the girl suddenly kiss him?

A long paused followed, Kahoko's face unceremoniously turned warmer as realization hit her.

"Ah!" she waved her hand in embarrassment. "Ah! I mean, it's not it. It's not what you think. It's not about the legend or anything. I suddenly want to congrats you since you act very well in the play and how you manage to act impromptu. You know, I suddenly envied Princess Aurora back then." she nervously laughed. _What am I saying? Why am I feeling this? Crap my heart is going nuts._ "Tsukimori-kun…it's nothing that serious—"

"Idiot." Len pulled her closer.

Kahoko stilled within his hold, looking aloft at him.

Light smile greeted her stare as his lips descended and settled over her own, one hand dwelled at her back while the other at the side of her neck.

Silence echoed between them.

Lost in her own awareness, she laid her palms against his chest, feeling how his heart sped underneath her touch. She leaned onto him, feeling his warmth as she closed her eyes and lifted herself nearer.

Motion came to halt, time stopped that they seemed like unaware of the world around them. It was like as if they were stranded in a different realm only they existed.

They pulled away for the need of air. Light flush adorned on his cheek but he cared nothing as he was full of thoughts of the woman in front of him.

"_**I do not act…thus what I said is all true."**_

~_**Fin**_~

* * *

**Authoress Corner:**

_Thank you for reading. :)_


End file.
